mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Portia Museum
The Portia Museum is a building in Central Plaza that holds old world relics, crafting stations, and artwork that have been donated by people. The museum was constructed by the A&G Construction, with the assistance of the Construction Crane that the player built. History Sometime after Ack's arrival to Portia, Mayor Gale had funded the building of the Portia Museum that would be situated next to the Research Center in Central Plaza. Gale commissioned the A&G Construction company to build the museum. Constructing the building required the need of a construction crane, causing Albert to commission the building of one to the player. Albert tasked the player to build the Construction Crane, using the blueprint provided by Petra. With the Construction Crane in hand, the A&G Construction began the project that would take a week to build. The Portia Museum was finally built and held a grand opening the following Saturday. Merlin volunteered to be the curator of the museum. Structure and layout The Portia Museum is a two-story building attached to the Research Center, allowing people to move from the museum to the Research Center and vice versa. Inside the museum, a staircase is located to the right that allows people to travel to the second floor. Across the walls of the museum exhibits various paintings and artifacts. The Portia Museum has numerous podiums or shelves that display unique items. These display cases can hold small, medium, or large assembled items. On the first floor, a large central podium is situated in the center of the room. Two display cases hold special assembled items, directly behind the central podium. A large aquarium is located on the walls of the aquarium. Unique fish specimens can be donated to the aquarium. Donating items Items that have been donated cannot be returned to the donator, and each item can only be donated one time. Currently, not all assembled items can be donated. There are not enough slots for all possible donations. Assembled Items Most items that can be crafted at the Assembly Station can be donated to the Portia Museum and occupy special spots at the front of the museum. They are referred to as Assembled Items and come in three sizes: Small, Medium, and Large. Small= |-| Medium= |-| Large= Relic Pieces The majority of items that can be donated to the Portia Museum are relics, re-assembled from Relic Pieces at the Recovery Machine. They are referred to as Relics and come in five sizes: Small Item, Small, Medium, Large, and Special Item. Small Item= |-| Small= |-| Medium= |-| Large= |-| Special= Other Donations There are also a couple of items in the world which are considered Relics, but do not have to be re-assembled. The Portia Museum also accepts a number of books and paintings as Small Item Artwork. Relics= |-| Artwork= Rewards After donating a certain number of items, the Player Character can collect item rewards from a small red book at the front of the Portia Museum. All items count equally toward the reward, except fish, which do not count. Relic Pieces Exchange It can be seen with the symbol: . Placed beside the stairs, it is a blue standing pin board where the player can instantaneously exchange relic pieces with the citizens of Portia. It refreshes every Sunday and there is a time limit ranging from a day to 4 days for different people. Aquarium The aquarium is a large fish tank located on the second floor. Initially empty, the player is capable of donating different types of fish species. Each species can only be donated once, but the player can donate common-type and emperor-type fish species. The player can donate the common-type fish first, followed by the emperor-type fish to replace it, or donate the emperor-type fish first without needing the common-type fish; however, the player cannot replace emperor-type fish with common-type fish. Upon donating all the normal fish, Merlin will send the player a Salted Fish Sword. Upon donating all the emperor fish Merlin sends the Master Fishing Rod. If the emperor fish donation is completed before the normal fish donation Merlin sends the player both items simultaneously. Category:Locations